Cicatrices
by Ptite Mac
Summary: AU. Post-War. EWE. Parfois guérir prend du temps. Et parfois il faut être deux.


Sommaire : AU. Post-War. EWE. Parfois guérir prend du temps. Et parfois il faut être deux.

Pairing : Snape/Hermione.

Disclaimer : les persos ne m'appartiennent pas.

Note/Dédicace : Spéciale dédicace à ma Polypocket adorée ! Sunshine, derrière ton écran souris parce que cette fic t'ai dédiée -P

XXXXX

_**Cicatrices.**_

XXXX

Deux personnes.

Deux cicatrices.

Une même souffrance.

/

D'une pression ferme mais délicate, elle l'avait empêché de le faire.

De se cacher.

Ils étaient nus tous les deux, ne recouvrant leurs corps que de caresses et de baisers, mais à présent que l'acte allait bientôt être consommé, il avait eu un doute.

Pire que ça, il avait eu honte. De sa marque.

De ce qu'elle représentait. A ses yeux à lui mais surtout à elle.

Alors, presque inconsciemment, il avait commencé à murmurer l'incantation qu'il connaissait par cœur… quand elle l'avait arrêté.

Hermione planta son regard dans le sien, résolue à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire ça.

De se cacher.

Sans connaitre toute son histoire elle savait qu'il avait passé la plus grande partie de celle-ci à essayer de se dissimuler et à souvent y arriver.

Elle laissa graduellement son emprise se relâcher pour laisser ses doigts effleurer l'intérieur de son poignet.

Elle s'amusa de ce contact léger, notant l'irrégularité naissante de son pouls, lui souriant quand sa respiration fit une halte.

Severus se refusait de faiblir, décidant que même les réactions traitresses de son corps ne lui feraient quitter les yeux d'Hermione.

Sauf que…

Elle venait d'entrer en contact avec le bas du tatouage, la gueule ouverte du serpent prêt à cracher son venin, et il se raidit.

-Hermione…

Ne la regardant plus dans les yeux à présent, il resta hypnotisé par sa main, si délicate, sur cette partie monstrueuse de son corps.

Cette… _**abomination**_.

Cette… _**cicatrice**_.

Léthargique, il l'observa remonter la Marque, tracer le corps plein de nœuds et finalement arriver au sommet du tatouage. Le crâne.

Son cœur vint à rater un battement lorsqu'elle tomba à genoux devant lui.

Avançant des lèvres tremblantes, elle les posa respectueusement sur sa paume et prit son temps pour remonter.

Il frissonna.

C'était sans doute malsain de se sentir excité par la vue de cette langue qui reproduisait parfaitement les contours du dessin, mais la réalité c'est qu'il ne pouvait plus réprimer ses réactions.

Il fût surpris lorsqu'elle posa un délicat baiser sur le crâne et se releva.

Elle murmura le contre-charme de celui qu'elle avait empêché plus tôt, laissant apparaitre sa propre marque.

Sa respiration fût à nouveau bloquée, pour des raisons plus sinistres cette fois.

_****MUDBLOOD****_

Interloqué, il la dévisagea.

Elle lui sourit, d'un de ses sourires doux amers.

-Tu n'es pas le seul à vouloir cacher une atrocité Severus. Une _**cicatrice**_.

Gentiment elle lui prit la main et plaça le bout de ses doigts sur le _**«M»**_, puis continua à tracer le mot.

-Tu vois, Severus, ce ne sont que _***ça***_. Des horreurs. Des cicatrices. Mais ce sont les _**nôtres**_. Et je pense même qu'elles nous rendent plus forts.

Il acquiesça, le regard toujours glué sur ses doigts à lui traçant cette insulte, ce… mot.

**Mudblood**

Quelle ironie que sa première amitié se soit brisée par ce même mot.

Mot que son dernier amour avait l'air de… pardonner.

Il baissa alors la tête, venant à l'encontre de ces lettres diffamantes et posa à son tour ses lèvres sur la chair rosie.

Il constata, arrivé à la dernière lettre, que la respiration d'Hermione était nettement plus irrégulière.

Décidant alors de continuer de jouer sur ce terrain-là, il reprit sa main et porta un à un ses doigts à la bouche.

Se réjouissant de la voir aussi réceptive, il s'arrêta avec un baisemain avant de l'enlacer pour pouvoir l'embrasser convenablement.

Un duel de langues attisant bien plus que son envie.

Il lui mordit avec délectation la lèvre inférieure, juste pour pouvoir entendre son savoureux gémissement.

Il voulait la posséder.

Ce n'était plus l'amour qu'ils faisaient, il était en train de l'assujettir à une conquête.

La sienne.

Celle d'un homme sur une femme.

Ses mains frôlèrent à peine sa peau frémissante, entretenant sa passion.

Il la mordit soudainement lors de la première pénétration. Ce n'était pas prémédité mais lorsqu'il entendit Hermione il sût que l'entreprise avait été bien accueillie.

De ses mots, qui n'en n'étaient plus vraiment, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle voulait plus. Toujours plus. De lui, de son énergie, de sa passion… De son amour.

Il céda de bonne grâce à sa requête.

La pistonnant presque brutalement, il voulut de nouveau jouer de ses doigts sur son clitoris, sachant que la combinaison des deux allait la faire basculer.

Ce qui ne rata pas.

Il accueilli avec plaisir sa réaction, se perdant dans ce délice de sensations.

Les parois d'Hermione l'encerclaient toujours plus fort mais c'est l'expression de son visage qui le fit chavirer. Comme toujours.

Il ressenti une espèce de félicité, c'était l'effet qu'Elle lui faisait.

Faire l'amour avec elle était décidemment bon pour lui. A tous les niveaux.

Un baiser placé sur son sternum le fit retourner à la réalité.

Curieux, il ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

-Pourquoi est-ce la première fois que je la vois ?

Elle haussa les épaules mais ne quitta pas son regard.

-Je pensais que tu étais déjà au courant.

-C'est le cas. …. Je me rends compte seulement maintenant que je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

Elle posa alors sa main sur sa Marque.

-Et toi, pourquoi est-ce que ça t'a dérangé aujourd'hui ?

Il releva un sourcil étonnamment sarcastique.

-Je ne sais pas si tu en es consciente, _**Hermione**_, mais c'est la première fois, _**aujourd'hui,**_ que nous sommes nus… tous les deux.

Lui volant un baiser, elle répondit.

-Curieusement je me rappelle très bien avoir été nue toutes les autres fois…

-Parce que c'est comme ça que je te voulais…

Ils s'embrassèrent encore quelque temps avant de rester dans un silence reposant.

Le voyant songeur, elle lui affirma.

-Toutes les cicatrices guérissent un jour Severus. Même les nôtres.

Il l'observa un long moment avant de sourire.

-Je sais Hermione.

XXXXX


End file.
